Ghastkyrie: Fire and Ashes
by NightcatMau
Summary: The old Ghastkyrie one-shots Fire and Ashes, Halloween and Confession. Reposted at writer's whim.
1. Ghastkyrie: Fire and Ashes

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff or Skulduggery. Val is in her 20s here. This was originally a stand alone one-shot but it will do nicely here I think.

* * *

I woke up on the small cot in Ghastly's back room and stretched. I supposed I should have been in mourning for the lost mansion, but I was just happy I'd been able to shield Echo Gordon's crystal with my body before I'd passed out. Apparently someone had called Ghastly from a landline in the mansion, but there was no evidence of foul play, just bad wiring that had never been updated.

Gordon still regretted not installing a sprinkler system, but the truth was with the insurance money I could buy a new mansion if I wanted. That and the money my uncle had left me would last a very long time if I wasn't foolish. Now all I wanted to do was follow the heavenly aroma of bacon coming to me.

I got dressed, knowing I could shower once Ghastly left for the day. Although I could have stayed at Skulduggery's house while he was away on his own case, Ghastly was being protective and nurturing towards me. He felt guilty too, insisting that as an Elder it was somehow his fault. There was no way there was, but he still felt bad. So bad that I was living with him until I could decide what to do.

Ghastly smiled as I joined him for breakfast. "Good morning, Valkyrie. Sleep well?"

"Very, actually. I can see why you like being a tailor. The sound of your sewing machine is very soothing." He smiled, pleased with himself. Ghastly often like to tell people he'd learned to sew from his mother but his father had been a tailor before him. I imagined he'd fallen asleep as a child in his father's shop and the thought made me smile.

"You look happy for a woman who just lost a mansion." Ghastly said, serving me bacon, eggs and toast. With tea, of course.

"I didn't care about the mansion. I'm sorry for Uncle Gordon. He lost all the magical artefacts and his new novel he'd been working on. But that's what we get for not replacing the old smoke alarms, I guess."

Ghastly stared at me. "You mean you didn't see the report? Of course not, only we Elders get to read exciting reports. Our doctors found you'd been drugged, Valkyrie. You didn't walk to Gordon's Echo Stone, someone carried you there. Gordon's been trying to help but the smoke was too thick for him to see anything useful. Why do you think you're staying here? I'm keeping an eye on you." He said with a faint smile.

"And here I thought it was because Erskine is at the Sanctuary. He's offered me a room there. Repeatedly." I said, grinning.

"I'm sure he has. You'd be bored out of your mind and I'd be nervous about your welfare." Ghastly said carefully. Something told me he didn't expect Erskine to try anything, but he was worried for another reason. I shrugged.

"He's harmless. Skulduggery wanted me at his house but I like being here for now. I enjoy the company. Besides if I stayed at the Sanctuary Tipstaff would find me busywork." I said, making a face and Ghastly's smile faltered.

"What?" I asked, aware I'd upset him and not sure how. I didn't even think he liked Tipstaff.

"Nothing. I was just going to ask if you'd like to come in today and help me dig through some paperwork on the fire but you have better things to do, I'm sure." He looked down and now I knew he was hurt.

"I'd love to, Ghastly." I said and he looked at me, sweetly hopeful. He'd been acting a bit strange lately but I guessed it was from having a roommate after centuries on his own. "Let me get a quick shower and I'll be ready, OK?" Ghastly nodded, looking at me like he'd just won the lottery.

* * *

Ghastly was nattering at me on the way to the Sanctuary, something usually only Skulduggery did. But he was supplying a running commentary on places we passed and I nodded and smiled, wondering what had gotten into him. I surprised both of us when I knew some of the history he talked about and he was in a better mood than usual when we arrived at the Sanctuary.

"All right, Valkyrie. You were very kind the last several days taking tea from me, but I know you want coffee. Why not go get some in the cafeteria and bring it up to the office? I'll meet you there all right? Or I can come with you, if you want." He offered and I nodded and smiled. It wasn't like Ghastly to be this attentive and I wondered if something was going wrong with him.

"You know, I never asked how you slept last night." I said as we got my coffee, Ghastly insisting on paying. "I should know to ask, but having a skeleton for a partner it doesn't come up much, sorry." I said and Ghastly smiled in response.

"No need to apologize, Valkyrie, you and I are spending more time together lately then we've done our entire friendship. As strange as it sounds we're getting used to one another all over again." He said, holding the door to his office to me.

"Then can I ask you something, as a friend?" I asked and he nodded.

"Is Skulduggery the one who puts you in a bad mood? No offense, but you're usually less, uh, civil." I said and he snorted.

"You mean I'm the stereotypical grouchy ex-boxer?" He asked gently. "And yes, Skulduggery makes me short-tempered. I just don't know why he has to do everything the hard way. You on the other hand show an inclination to take good advice. Sometimes. Once in a while. Wait, what am I saying? You're worse that he is, but at least you're cute when you do it." He teased and I actually giggled, which made me blush.

Ghastly grinned and handed me a file as I settled in in front of his desk "Music?" He offered and I nodded, having to drag my gaze away from his. Ghastly has the most amazing eyes, a particular shade of blue that reminded me of winter skies and I could gaze at them for hours. Or I would have if I wouldn't have seemed like a total schoolgirl. He turned the radio on and I was relieved he hadn't noticed.

I frowned at the file. "Uh, why and how did the Sanctuary investigate if the mortal fire department declared the cause to be faulty wiring?"

"Because we've been putting our heads together, my favourite niece, and it couldn't have been the wiring, it was almost new at the time of my unfortunate demise." Uncle Gordon, well Echo Gordon said, emerging from his Echo Stone. "Also you were carried to me and wrapped around the stone. I do believe you were meant to die in the fire, my dear. So it is good you have Ghastly with you while Skulduggery is away. Interesting timing, don't you think?" He asked and I nodded.

"So it wasn't so much directed at me, but against Skulduggery then. How was I drugged, by the way?" I asked, turning to Ghastly. He hesitated.

"We're not sure yet." He said and I sensed he was lying but nodded. I looked to Uncle Gordon who just shrugged and I knew he'd been kept in the dark as well. Ghastly would look up every so often as people passed his open door and I recognized the look from the war. He was judging people, trying to see if my would-be killer was among us.

I wished then that Skulduggery was there. He might have lied to me as well if he thought it was for my own good, but Ghastly was being far too protective. Not in a smothering sort of way, but in a way that made me afraid he'd work himself up into a heart attack. He was a big man, as tall as Skulduggery and muscular but there was something about him that make me want to protect him.

"Valkyrie?" It was Ghastly's voice.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at the same page for five minutes. Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

I blinked and looked at him. "Oh, sorry Ghastly. I'm just, I'm having trouble staying focused. Delayed shock I guess, sorry." I dipped my head back to my report and refused to meet his gaze the rest of the morning.

* * *

Ghastly had to leave for a meeting with Erskine and once he'd shut the door behind him I could feel Uncle Gordon's gaze on me. "What?" I asked, knowing full well what and blushing slightly. "It's nothing, honest."

"Of course not. The fearless niece who would pounce on any cute guy she saw giggling over an Elder of the Sanctuary, and him, teasing you like a little schoolboy. You two are sweet together. This gives me a wonderful idea for a story, by the way." He teased.

"Don't you dare! And it's nothing, honest. How is work coming?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Work is fine, this is such an inspiring place to write all things considered. And it is not nothing as you keep saying. The last several days I've witnessed a snarly, tense and miserable old tiger growling at anyone who dared come in this office. You come in and he's purring like a kitten. He likes you, Val, and you like him too."

"Then why aren't I pouncing?"

"Because you're in love at last and you don't know what to do with yourself. If you just wanted to kiss him you'd have done it already, but you feel something better and more noble for him. I think it's rather adorable." He said, grinning.

"What's rather adorable?" Ghastly asked as he returned. I fought the urge to blush flamingo red and hide under the couch. I couldn't be in love. Stupid, sappy people fell in love and got all mushy. I was so not in love. I realized Ghastly was looking at me since Uncle Gordon had retreated to the Echo Stone.

"Me, doing paperwork." I lied, Ghastly nodded, smiling uncertainly. He knew I was lying just like I knew he'd been lying earlier. He offered tea and I accepted the watched him as he set about making it. This was a man dealing with something he couldn't handle. "He thinks I'm cute, with you." I said, and he turned and flashed me a smile that made me blush.

"He's right you are cute. Even cuter when you blush." Ghastly said, grinning at me. "Well, we have bad news and good news. The good news is the Sanctuary is moving forward ever so slowly to try and track down who did this to you. The bad news, at least to you, is that Erskine wants you under lock and key. You can either start staying here or come in with me every day. Sorry Val, I know you hate early mornings but I agree. We just want you safe."

I sighed. "Ghastly, you know how slowly things move around here, you could be stuck with me for months." I said and he looked away.

"I wouldn't mind, Val. You know I wouldn't. I'd like nothing better than you here with me every day. But I think you know that by now." He fell silent and I reached across the desk to take his hand in mine. Ghastly looked up startled, but pressed my hand in both of his. "You'll stay?" He asked and I smiled gently and nodded.

Ghastly patted my hand then got up and motioned to me. "I'm taking you to lunch. But first, let's get the obvious out of the way. I like you Val and you know what I mean, but I don't expect you to like me in return-" I'm sure it was a wonderful speech, but I'd wrapped my arms around his neck and was kissing him gently.

Ghastly responded tenderly, drawing me gently closer, his embrace strong yet as soft as the touch of an angel's wing. We parted and he smiled at me fondly, gently brushing my hair back. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded happily and his smile in return was worth having the mansion burn down. I made a mental note to thank the people responsible for the fire before punching them in the face.

* * *

 **Awww. That was so cuddly! I'm ashamed of myself.**


	2. Ghastkyrie: Halloween

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tipstaff or Tanith. Val is in her 20s here.

* * *

Ghastly admired Valkyrie as she carefully fixed the end of a stream of connected paper ghosts to the wall so they would swag nicely. They'd volunteered to help decorate the Sanctuary ballroom together. True, he was thinking a lot more about how good she looked in the jeans he made her, but she was his girl after all. Valkyrie grinned down at him impishly. "You've been watching me and not the decorations for all you know they could be upside down." She teased.

Ghastly blushed slightly. "But you're a lot prettier than the decorations?" He said hopefully and she giggled as he helped her down off the ladder. He was about to kiss her when Tipstaff appeared, hovering with an uncertain smile on his face.

"Elder Bespoke, Detective Cain. Will you be attending the masked ball tonight?" He asked politely. Valkyrie looked at Ghastly helplessly. He knew she had an absolute horror of Sanctuary parties. Most were about as interesting as watching paint dry. But he also knew he was very much in love with her and wanted to dance with her at least once.

"We'd love to, Tipstaff, but no costumes." Valkyrie said quickly, looking pleased to have dodged the bullet and Ghastly just grinned at her.

"Yeah, it isn't like you know a tailor who could make you something in a few hours now, is it?" He asked, amused. He turned to Tipstaff, "Yes, we will be attending, and in costume." Tipstaff smiled and bustled away and Valkyrie stared daggers at him.

"Dressing up is for little kids, like Trick or Treat. You know that, right?" She asked and Ghastly pulled her towards him and into a lingering kiss. Then he drew her into another and only released her when she giggled and agreed to go. It was early morning so they had time to stop at the store to buy candy and a pumpkin for a Jack 'O Lantern.

Ghastly grinned at Valkyrie as they shopped. "You spend way to much time with Skulduggery, Val. You're not too old to enjoy yourself one day a year. Besides, it could be romantic." He purred and she blushed then grumbled.

"Fine, and yeah, you're right. It's just that-" She shrugged helplessly and he hugged her in tightly to him.

"You don't have to be so brave with me, Valkyrie." He said as her stroked her hair. "I know it's hard your first holidays without your family. But you have a grouchy ex-boxer now, lucky you." She giggled and kissed him on the facade. He'd been tempted not to wear it because today of all days it would just be a really cool costume to have scars, wouldn't it?

They picked out a pumpkin and when Valkyrie looked longingly at the caramels and other things on display to make sweets at home he nudged her to get something. "I'm abducting you for the day to help me at the shop. You can make candy there. Mages don't think other mages are going to poison their children, homemade will be expected. Go on then." He said gently and for a moment she looked a lot younger and he was thankful for it.

"But I'm really not that good at candy making." She said as they were checking out.

"I've done it for centuries, Valkyrie. We didn't always have sweet shops you know. Besides it was fun working with my parents like that then on my own later. We can make things and have plenty of time for me to make our costumes, any ideas?" He asked and she blushed and looked down and away.

"Ah, so there is something. I get to dress up as your dream guy for one night, huh?" He teased, not minding if she had a crush on a movie star or film character. It was to be expected in healthy people. Valkyrie nodded, blushing furiously but couldn't speak. She was being shy and it was the cutest thing Ghastly had ever seen.

She handed over her mobile in the van and Ghastly blinked. "Uh, you don't have the time to make something that complex." She stammered and he snorted in amusement.

"Valkyrie, it is mostly a blue great coat and a top hat. I can manage one and I have the other. Besides, you have to wear a dress, Alice." He said teasingly and she only blushed deeper.

* * *

It had been absurdly simple to make the costumes since Valkyrie's dress was at a level a child could have sewn, but so was his great coat. He'd studied the artwork and episode, and even a music video she'd downloaded and was rather touched by her crush. The man she was smitten with wasn't so much a super villain as he was a man in love and since he developed the persona of a hatter Ghastly decided to take it as a personal compliment.

He knew she was in love with him after all. Had been even when he'd been chasing Tanith. So she'd found a hero, a substitute she dreamed would appreciate her for everything Alice was. Young, fairly innocent, sweet (even though she wouldn't admit it) and wanting the protection of a man who loved her enough to care that deeply. He smiled gently, silently rejoicing that he'd found her at last.

The costumes done he led her to the small kitchen in his apartment, bemused at how helpless she looked. "Sweetheart, you can cook other things, this isn't any different you know. What do you want to make first?"

"Popcorn balls?"

"Sounds good. And we have time for fudge and a few other things. Kind of nice doing this together, isn't it?" He asked as they got things ready. Valkyrie was really starting to come out of the armour she'd built around herself and he treasured being the one to draw her out. "Of course had I known you had a strange desire to see me in a lime green dress shirt I'd have done it before now." He teased and she giggled.

"You honestly don't mind?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Costumes will be fun. You of course are going to get roped into all sorts of these functions now. At least if there is dancing."

"Uh, you do know I can't waltz right?" She asked as they set some finished creations out.

"Nonsense, you saw it in that video you showed me. Bring it up again. That's more exciting than anything you'll hear tonight, but it will be good for both of us to keep in mind." She did and he drew her into a waltz, pleased with how quickly she learned. In no time at all it seemed they were in costume and at the ball.

Ghastly danced with Valkyrie, completely lost in her arms. He adored her and as they danced he thought about how long she'd been waiting for him, waiting for him to notice, to love her and he had new insight into why she loved the costume he was wearing. She felt ignored for so long it had to seem like she'd fallen asleep and woke up in Wonderland.

As they took a break from the dancing her admired her. They were relaxing at their table when they were served tea and Valkyrie took one look at him and broke into helpless giggles. "At least you're keeping in character." She said as the befuddled waiter wandered off. "Don't these people read or watch TV?"

"Valkyrie, we work with these people. You know most of them don't read. That's one habit you have that I highly approve of. That and drinking tea though I suspect it is for my benefit." She blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm glad we didn't go with wigs some of these people look miserable."

"Because wigs were often flea traps once upon a time. I never could see why they became a fashion trend. I think some of the wigs were seeing are original and flea ridden." He chuckled and she laughed as a woman scratched at an ornate wig with her fan in utter misery.

They enjoyed each other's company that night and he was happy to escort her home to the mansion. He kissed her chastely at the door then tipped his hat politely, something he knew she'd been waiting all evening for and was off, leaving her to dream of him as he would moist certainly dream of her.

* * *

 **That was the cute version. The first version sounded like a history lesson on the holiday in Ireland. Ghastly's costume was Jervis Tetch as voiced by Roddy Mcdowell and Valkyrie's costume was the Alice costume of Alice Pleasance. Cyber cookies to anyone who can tell me where those characters come from.**


	3. Ghastkyrie: Confession

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Gordon. This is set long after the novels so Val is in her 30s or 40s here. Most of the stuff she says didn't happen then, obviously.

* * *

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. With Skulduggery gone the Sanctuary was making noises about getting me a new partner, thankfully that was all they were doing. I'd told them already that it was over. I knew they didn't like the idea but I really didn't care. Luckily they hadn't dared send a partner over. My mobile rang and I glanced at it lazily. Ghastly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I answered.

"Valkyrie? It's past noon why aren't you up?" He asked, his voice gentle with concern and I sighed. He'd been doing this out of guilt. Ringing every so often trying to make sure I was up and moving and at least feeding myself. But I didn't want his guilt or his friendship. Where had this closeness been when Skulduggery was there?

"Because with no stupid partner to annoy me I can sleep as late as I want." I growled. "Why do you care, anyways?" I snapped, the light in the room hurting my eyes. Ghastly sighed in response.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Valkyrie. I care about you, I'm your friend and I'm not giving up on you no matter how mean and nasty you get with me."

"Sorry." I said feeling immediately guilty. I sat up rubbing my head another headache was coming on and I knew it was from stress. "So, why did you call?" I asked more civilly and heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"That's better. Your wanted at the Sanctuary to talk about potential partners. It's been two months, Val, we need you. I'll be there in fifteen minutes please be ready." I agreed and rang off, showering and dressing quickly. I had no right to push Ghastly away like that. He'd lost Skulduggery too after all, and Tanith. She was married now and I could very well imagine what that was doing to him inside.

I'd always assumed I'd be marrying Skulduggery. Everyone did. But then there had come a case involving his wife and somehow he'd gotten a chance to go to her and had never come back. I could still remember him taking her in his arms and kissing her. After that I'd closed myself off. Though I'd been warned once that he'd just drop me the moment something better had come along I still couldn't believe it had happened.

Now as I waited outside on the first warm and sunny day I could remember in a long time I wondered who I'd be partnered with. Or at least offered to be partnered with. It wasn't as if they had a second Skulduggery in storage just waiting to join me and loosing him had left a gaping wound in my heart I didn't think would ever close. Ghastly pulled up and I got in nodding at him as I buckled up.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Ghastly. It's not your fault I wasn't the one he chose. I know you all mean well, but I'm finished. I'm going for your sake, but I don't want another partner, not ever again." He nodded and looked over at me briefly. I hoped I hadn't upset him. He had so few friends left that I knew of. Ghastly needed me as one of them.

"Why not meet with the partner we've picked out for you, Valkyrie? He's older, around the same age as Skulduggery, so we won't be giving you some young fool who would get you killed. He's dependable as well. Just meet him, then make up your mind, all right?" He asked and I nodded the sat back and closed my eyes just for a moment. When I opened them Ghastly was shaking me gently and we were in front of the Sanctuary.

We got out and went inside, finding Erskine busy in his office, tormenting Tipstaff as usual. Tipstaff spared a smile for me. He was gentle with me now, they all were. He gave me a kindly pat as he left and Erskine looked at me smiling. "Ready to meet your new partner, Valkyrie?" He asked cheerfully and I nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings. Erskine's handsome face broke into a grin. "Wonderful. Well, look to your left, there he is." I looked over startled and Ghastly glanced at me, amused.

"He said the first mage to manage to get you into his office could have you as their partner. I cheated." He grinned. "We didn't have an appointment, but I am serious about being your partner if you'll have me." I smiled and nodded. "Good! Then we'll be going out to breakfast next because the Grand Mage is giving me the day off to bond with my new partner, isn't he, Erskine?" Erskine looked surprised but then nodded.

We left, Ghastly so pleased he was humming to himself. He glanced over at me and I smiled. He was the last man I supposed anyone would pick for my partner and not because of his scars which I'd always thought made him look rather handsome. And certainly not because of his piercing blue eyes. But because when he wasn't fighting the bad guys he was quiet. He loved nothing better than being a tailor and he had a dislike for magic.

I loved magic and my idea of a good time didn't stop until the riot police appeared at a club. But we still liked one another even if we weren't close though it wasn't Ghastly's fault. He was a quiet man who rarely left his shop or office. He didn't visit and truth be told someone his age just dropping by the mansion would have started trouble. As it was we were only partners because me being partnered to another Dead Man for further training would make sense to most mages.

"How are you holding up?" We asked at the same time once we settled back into the van and we both laughed. "You first." Ghastly said, smiling almost shyly.

"You now what? I'm good. I'm happy he's back with his wife. It was a shock, but I'll live. And you?" I asked gently.

"The same. He told me he was leaving her for me." He deadpanned them grinned. "I'm all right, Val. It takes more than being thrown over by a Remnant to stop me. What would you like for breakfast? My treat."

"Well since it is lunch time there goes the idea of a breakfast buffet. So a quick burger is fine." Ghastly looked over at me startled.

"Valkyrie, it's Sunday. You can still get breakfast and plenty of buffets are open. You've lost track of time, haven't you?" He asked and I nodded. Ghastly sighed.

"I would have killed him if I could for hurting you like that. I was so afraid we were going to lose you too. I still am, this is where you tell me you're staying, if only to keep an eye on a short-tempered old boxer nobody else wants." He was teasing, but only partly.

"Of course I'm staying, Ghastly, and yes, I'll stay for you. You've never shown any desire to just run straight at trouble and I like that about you. Hopefully you can grab me before I do it." I said with an easy grin and he laughed.

We were at a buffet soon enough, Ghastly activating his facade so he could join me without resorting to a disguise. "Before you ask we have several hours for the facade now. This is a new one, though there's something about them that will mean this is my last one, if it goes I'm back to hats and turned up collars." He said, his smile gentle. He knew I disliked him wearing the facade but he also knew I was smart enough not to point it out. Too much damage had been done to the man for too many centuries for one word of praise from me to make it all better.

Ghastly was eating as well and I wondered if he had fasted so he could join me. He was sweet like that. Looking after me all this time, not caring if I'd taken all my rage and pain out on him. He was a loyal friend and the best man I'd ever known and I only hoped I could at least make him happy as a friend.

* * *

Ghastly had driven me back to the mansion but stopped me before I could get out. "I need to tell you something, so you don't worry about me, Valkyrie. Tanith wasn't nearly the worst thing that's ever happened to me. The worst thing that ever happened? Loosing the woman I was in love with to my best friend." He said with a sad smile.

"You were in love with Skulduggery's wife?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not his wife." There was something in his tone that made me look at him in surprise, then the truth dawned on me. He must have seen it on my face because he nodded. "So now you know. I didn't just want you to be my partner because we're friends, and I am your friend, Valkyrie. I had other reasons as well and I wanted you to hear them from me before anyone else told you."

"For how long?" I asked and he shrugged. More than a while then. Back to when everyone was assuming I'd be getting married to Skulduggery and Ghastly had been the best possible friend, showing me material for wedding dresses. I smiled at him and leaned over, catching him in a tight hug. Ghastly responded, pulling me close. "Thank you for telling me, for everything." I said softly and he cradled me into his strong chest. I settled in, listening to his steady heartbeat, feeling myself start to drowse. I tried to fight it, but Ghastly started to murmur soothingly encouraging me to give in.

I must have fallen asleep and hard because when I woke up I was in Gordon's study and he was looking at me in concern. "Are you all right, my dear? You've been sleeping rather heavily, you aren't depressed, are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I think I'm making up for the sleep I've missed for the last few weeks to be honest. And Ghastly used his masculine wiles on me. Nothing happened, I just fell asleep in his arms."

"Yes, I know. He came in here carrying you like his new bride. He's in love with you, you know."

I nodded. "He told me. Before you ask I'm not sure how I feel in return. He's a wonderful man and I care about him. I love him deeply as a friend and, yeah, I was smitten with him at one time, but Tanith came along and I settled for Skulduggery and-" My had flew to my mouth and Gordon laughed.

"I figured as much. You didn't have to joy of a perspective bride. You looked, as you would say, meh about the whole thing." He said and we both laughed. "Well the man who brought you in here would be pleased if you'd ring him now that you're up. I told him I'd relay the message."

I dug out my mobile and swore Ghastly picked up before it finished ringing. "Valkyrie, how are you?" He asked, sounding thrilled that I'd even thought to call.

"I'm wonderful, well now that I have a handsome new partner I am. Speaking of new partners when do I get to see mine again? Tell me we have a case."

"Nothing as of yet. But now that we're partners, we don't need a case do we? Not to see each other I mean." There was a sweet note of shyness in his voice.

"That is very true. Especially since I liked you just fine before I settled for Skulduggery. But in my defense you were off the market at the time."

There was a pleased silence then Ghastly spoke. "We should have both said something. I know a tailoring shop isn't the most exciting place in the world but if you'll come down to the van I'll escort you there."

"You waited in the van, just for me to ring you?"

"Mmm. I fell asleep in the van. Gordon knew. I just- I couldn't bear to be away from you if I didn't have to be." He confessed and my heart melted.

"I'm on my way." I said, and rang off, hoping my hair and clothes weren't too messy as I trotted down the stairs and out to the van. But I was afraid if I'd paused he would have changed his mind and I wasn't willing to risk it. Ghastly was already outside the van and he pulled me into a tight hug that I all too happily returned. I looked up at him shyly, hoping he would kiss me, but feeling too scared to make the first move.

Then he was kissing me and I was sure it had to be a dream. Ghastly's lips were warm and tender and he was being gentle with me, sweet with me as I melted into his embrace, inhaling the smell of his clothes and spicy cologne that mingled with the dizzying scent of his skin. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes closed and his expression serene. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Valkyrie. I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too." I said gently, pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

* * *

 **OK, I didn't like this one myself, but it is what it is.**


End file.
